


Mr. Purple and Ms. Feathers

by tonyscapsicle



Series: Of cosmos and daisies sprinkled with sunshine [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Adopted Morgan Stark, Adopted Peter Parker, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Imprinting, Kid Fic, Love language through pillows, M/M, Married Couple, Married Life, Morgan imprinting on Peter like a duckling, Parent Steve Rogers, Parent Tony Stark, Superfamily, Superhusbands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:35:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24482890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tonyscapsicle/pseuds/tonyscapsicle
Summary: "Hey, sweetheart.", Steve whispered and her eyes grew larger, her little fist now reaching Steve's mouth prodding lightly. She made soft noises as if trying to imitate him so he continued in all his love-dazed glory, "So you are the little duckling, huh?"She smiled and rested her head atop Steve's chest just like Tony and Peter did.OrThe adoption fic which is more of a 'Steve and Tony swoon over their kids' fic with a healthy dose of pillow addiction and a baby.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Of cosmos and daisies sprinkled with sunshine [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1771720
Comments: 8
Kudos: 202





	Mr. Purple and Ms. Feathers

**Author's Note:**

> Yep. I love this and I absolutely gave in to the urge to write more of this universe.

Tony let his eye run on the curves of the beautiful patterns, every inch of the little beautiful pillow filling him with an eager happiness. He rested it atop the other pillows and smoothed down the sheets as he got up, taking one last moment of satisfaction over the room. 

"We promised we'd be there by 10, Tony.", Steve's voice came from the living room. Tony was well aware that Steve had almost been running around making sure everything was as good as it could possibly be.

The said man in his thoughts walked in the room at the exact moment, smiling nervously and holding out his arms in which Tony gladly walked in. Steve pulled Tony closer as he looked around in the room, "I think Nat won the bet."

Tony looked up in confusion at him while Steve's little quirk of lips went away, "Turns out I'm the nervous parent." A burst of laughter left Tony's lips as he tried muffling it in his husband's chest.

"Oh hell no, honey! I am so nervous that if I think about it a second more, I'll have a breakdown. We can't afford that.", Tony said, booping the tip of Steve's nose as he tried to take a bit of the tension away.

Steve just gave him a sigh, letting his gaze settle on the little pillow, "God, he was so excited that he gave away his pillow." Tony nodded, sinking into Steve's warmth for just a minute more. 

The little purple pillow was the first thing that Tony and Steve had given Peter when they had decided to adopt him. The 4-year old had refused to part ways with it for more than a week. The pillow followed him to breakfast and whenever Tony and Steve dropped in at the orphanage to meet him.

Seeing the obvious attachment, it was a surprise to the couple when Peter had willingly given up his favourite pillow to them so that they could keep it in the bedroom that would be his.

Tony suspected that it was maybe because the kid was spending his last day in that orphanage holding out a hope for them to return and take him to  _ their home.  _ Pete probably wanted to make sure that they would come so he gave them his priceless possession for safekeeping. 

This just fueled the love Tony had already developed for his underoos. They had been in talks with the orphanage for Pete's adoption for weeks now as the kid grew impatient that his adoptive parents left every evening they came to visit.

He wouldn't throw a tantrum but the caretaker had informed them that he'd cry at night and say sorry to his friends. He had said that he obviously loved playing with his playmates but he didn't like seeing that he got a new Daddy and a new Papa who would go away to home without him. 

Tony had lost his cool at that as he demanded the orphanage to speed up the process, pulling all the strings possible to finish it within a day. Steve had already searched for Peter by then, gathering him up in his arms and bouncing him like a little child in need of comfort.

Peter had curled up in Steve's arms and he had just blinked innocently trying to understand what Tony was saying. The part where he heard he was going home with them was followed by momentary silence and little sniffs which quickly turned into a loud laughter of joy. 

There was a rush of events which went too fast for any of them to properly comprehend but soon it was evening and despite the fact that Peter knew what was going to happen, he didn't cry or demand anything. He just gave them his little purple pillow, asking them to take care of it so that he could get it back when they took him home. 

That kid had everyone's heart in his pocket, right from Steve and Tony to the entire league of Avengers. They all were just melted puddles for the kid, cooing at him and nodding along at everything he said. Tony couldn't blame them. He himself was absolutely gone for Pete.

•••

Steve could absolutely say that Peter had been doubtful of them when they took him to the ice cream parlour for the first time. It had only been a day since he was informed that he was getting adopted, it had felt like he was happy in his own quiet way. He had sat in the car, not moving an inch as they went to the ice cream parlour.

But now? His little face was pressed against the car's windows looking at anything and everything with a gleaming fascination. It had taken a minute after the car had started moving when he climbed in Steve's lap messily, in haste towards the windows. 

He lightly bounced, asking questions about all he could remember. It had started when he asked Tony if he could just call him Daddy instead of  _ New Daddy _ and Tony had laughed unbelievably as he kissed his kid's forehead. 

It was a sudden change to see the energy bursting in his tiny body as he hopped his way up to the tower's penthouse in search of where they'd be living together. Tony's quick glance at Steve and tender smile was indicative enough that he was thinking the exact thing.

Peter took his time scouting his way around the living room, picking up things and observing them until his agile brain caught his attention over another thing. He was moving around, familiarizing with everything at every step as if touching everything was filling his memory with it.

Tony and Steve just stayed behind, letting him be in his zone until he asked for assistance. They finally got his attention when he was enjoying the bounce of the couch, his eyes peeking at them when he found them looking. He laughed in utter glee as he beckoned them over. 

They both wasted no time in smothering their kid with all their affection as they sat on his either sides, listening to his new observations. Peter tried adjusting his little body over the both of them before huffing in frustration and giving up. 

He crawled in Tony's lap, letting his head rest over the arc reactor as his brown eyes squinted over the blue glow. He closed his eyes, rather pushing himself upwards and resting his head on Tony's shoulder.

Steve continued watching Peter trying to learn every part of Tony he could reach just like he did with the room. He had started at the arc reactor and had now reached Tony's hair, sticking his fingers in and ruffling them until the curls filled his tiny palm. 

"Your hair is like mine. Not like Papa. He has golden hair.", Peter whispered in Tony's ear as Tony bent over in adoration, maneuvering Peter in his lap. Steve tried to keep his smile away since he wasn't meant to hear that.  _ Damn super-hearing but Steve wasn't complaining. _

And then like a puppy, Peter's head perked up in alarm looking at his parents wildly, "Where's Mr. Purple?" Steve let out a confused noise but Tony slapped his forehead and looked at Steve's confused face, mouthing  _ 'the pillow'.  _

Steve couldn't help but chuckle along with Tony as his husband got up, holding Pete's hand and leading him towards his room at a very slow pace intentionally.

Steve happily trailed behind them but it didn't go slow for long. Peter was halfway through figuring out which room was his when he couldn't take it anymore and began to pull Tony to move faster. 

Tony complied as he moved forward and pushed the door open. Mere seconds later, Peter was dashing back to Mr. Purple as he jumped on the bed, cuddling his precious pillow to his chest. 

He kept wiggling his body on the bouncy bed as he looked around in awe. His eyes finally met his parents' who were still standing at the door, watching Peter with silent smiles. 

Peter's eyes filled up as he continued looking at his parents. It took Tony and Steve barely a second to realise that there were tears in his eyes as they rushed to his side in worry.

Peter hid his face in the pillow as Steve gently picked him up and helped Pete sit down in his lap, the way he adored. "I'm so happy. I don't know why my eyes are leaking.", he whined, tucking himself small while his Daddy ran his fingers through Peter's curls, kissing his Papa on the forehead. 

•••

"Hey, Pete.", Tony sat down beside Peter who was busy stacking up and breaking down his Lego building aimlessly. Steve stood in the hallways, half obscured by the light as he had decided that confronting their son together would be a little crowding on his head.

"I'm sorry. I just wanted to know.", Peter muttered softly under his breath as his face morphed into a series of emotions that Tony knew led to crying. There was an audible curse in the hallway before Steve came barrelling in towards his son, "Do you think we're angry at you, kiddo?"

Peter flinched lightly before he was pressed into his Papa's chest as his Daddy tried to explain, "Baby, you were voluntarily asking to get a sister. We were bound to be a little shocked."

Peter fumbled over his words trying to explain his point, "No, I didn't do that. I just wanted to know if you wanted more kids, so I could help you get one." Steve's still perplexed face was absolutely not taking comfort in whatever it was that was happening. 

"We didn't think about it that way. Do you want a sister?", Steve asked, his hand combing Peter's hair as Tony bent over them to kiss Pete comfortingly on his head, encouraging him to disclose more.

"Can I get one? I mean-", Peter didn't let himself finish, this little face again doing that play of emotions again in hesitation. Tony encouraged him to continue as he nodded at him in hope. 

"You don't need to search for one.", Peter blurted out as his eyes blew wide but he quickly scrambled to explain further. "There's this sweetest baby in the entire world I see when I go to the Orange House. And I played with her. She didn't want to leave me and I didn't want to leave her. She's so small, like a duckling who imprinted on me."

Nobody had an idea why Peter referred to the orphanage as the 'Orange House'. He went there from time to time to play with his friends he had promised not to forget about as a child, he followed through. But this was the first time they were hearing something like this in the past four years. 

"So you want a sister?", Steve tried concluding again with a concerning amount of acceptance already there in his voice. Tony could barely string a word or two as his brain tumbled down the path of  _ 'holy fuck' _ . 

"Can I have my duckling as a sister?", Peter pleaded with wide glassy eyes as if he expected them to deny him, dismissing it as one of his recent whims like the time he refused to eat more pea. But his Papa didn't.

Steve just smiled tentatively at his son, "It's not that easy but we can think about it." Tony's head snapped back towards Steve who shushed him with calm words and a hand around his waist. 

Peter jumped out of Steve's lap in joy staring at his parents in wild happiness, "You'll love her, I promise. I'll even help you buy a pillow for her to bring her home. You all will love it."

Peter couldn't stop planning as he packed up his entire Lego set faster than he had in his whole life. That was probably the only thing that was keeping his parents' anxiety at bay as they kept their gaze locked in concern. 

•••

It was mere four days later that Peter asked them to come visit his baby duckling with him. Apparently, they didn't have a name for her and everyone just called her whatever they wanted in her three week stay at the orphanage.

Steve and Tony had been reluctant to give in to Peter's demand but Peter kept pushing. He kept repeating that he hadn't ever been sure of anything as he is about having her and that was a worrisome amount of insistence in the situation.

Tony gave one last sigh as he walked the halls beside his zestful son and his husband, following the caretaker to what Peter had named  _ Baby-House.  _ There was silence, unlike the crying Tony had expected that'd come along with babies. 

Peter made a mad dash inside the room straight towards the baby as he bent over her, whispering happy words. She was obviously very happy to see him if the blubbering laughter and her chubby hands trying to touch Peter were any indication. 

Tony shared one last look with Steve, knowing there was no point of return. He knew in his heart that the second he held that baby whom he was staring from afar, he wouldn't let her go. He wanted to be sure Steve knew that.

Steve did, as always. He gave Tony a sweet smile, nudging him forward to go for it. It was evident that Steve didn't need any more convincing, he was already starry-eyed. 

Tony slowly walked towards his son cooing over the little kiddo, feeling the same sense of trepidation fill him that he had felt years ago. Peter sensed Tony closer and gently moved out of the way, the baby's little noises following the boy. 

He knew it was okay to hold her but he was afraid. So he settled for letting the little girl's attention reach him on her own. It didn't take long for the wide brown eyes to find him. The doe eyes kept staring at him in fascination as she stretched her little fist, waving it at him.

There was a nudge on his side as Peter opened up Tony's tightened fist and let the little fingers wrap on Tony's pinky finger.

And like that, Tony was gone. Barely some seconds later, the little girl was in Tony's arms letting her little fingers run on Tony's face as he held her in absolute enchantment. 

It felt like a dream, like a fairytale. Like after touching her, he felt lighter than a cloud and happier than the sun. It was probably just the baby-effect. He remembered getting this gooey at other babies. But her little gargles of giggles filled him with so much warmth that he felt like he would keel over with tender fondness. 

Tony looked over at Steve who was watching them with glassy eyes as Peter hugged his waist, resting his head on his Papa's hip as he watched his Daddy fawn over his baby duckling. 

Peter knew from the start that this would happen, he just felt happier that it went exactly like he thought it would. He knew he just had to let his Papa hold her once and it would almost solidify that Peter would get her as his sister. So, he did that by tugging Papa towards them. 

Steve, as entranced as he was by the sight in front of him, realised what Peter was doing and happily gave in. He swiftly walked up to Tony, holding his gaze which had softened impossibly as he weakly tilted his head at Steve to indicate how deep he had fallen already. 

Tony carefully handed over the baby to Steve who didn't exactly like leaving Tony's arms and gave out a cry. Tony took a half-aborted step before moving backwards. 

Steve lightly bounced the child as the little girl now focused all of her attention at Steve, soft brown eyes now scrutinizing him with curiosity before he was deemed good. She babbled at him, rubbing her fist on Steve's cheek which had started hurting from smiling too hard. 

"Hey, sweetheart.", Steve whispered and her eyes grew larger, her fist now reaching Steve's mouth prodding lightly. She made soft noises as if trying to imitate him so he continued in all his love-dazed glory, "So you are the little duckling, huh?" 

She smiled and rested her head atop Steve's chest just like Tony and Peter did. Steve couldn't take it any longer as his throat felt scratchy from the overwhelming love. He turned towards Tony for help who was beside him as if he read Steve's mind.

Taking the little kid in his arms and slightly moving in a little dance, he gave her a big smile, "What do you think, Maguna? Morgan sounds good? Can't call you a little duckling all your life now, can we?"

Morgan just babbled along, butting Tony's head with her little head and giggling in her own little world. The caretaker almost ran out in happiness as Peter gleefully said, "Told you that you'd love her the second you see her. She can be Morgan but she'll always be my little duckling first." 

Steve just let out a wet laugh, looking at his family as his heart felt full of joys of spring. 

•••

Steve closed his laptop, rubbing a hand slightly over his eyes. Amidst his sigh, he heard some sniffles and pattering of feet running around. He set aside his laptop and got up, searching for his little girl who was probably in distress again. Three year olds had a stressful life. 

What he hadn't expected was her having a full-blown crying episode as she rushed around her room, shuffling things in search for something. He stumbled towards her in baffled steps, picking her up and holding her close to his chest comfortingly as she kept crying. 

Laying down on her bed, he let her curl up on him. It took longer than usual for her to calm down but she did, her slightly red eyes and wobbling lips making Steve focus blindly on her.

"What happened, baby?", Steve asked in a gentle calming voice. Morgan's tiny face scrunched up as she mumbled, "Can't find Ms. Feathers. Pete gave me his Mr. Purple but I miss Ms. Feathers." Her hands fisted Steve's shirt in obvious misery.

Steve brushed her hair away from her face as he kissed her forehead, caressing her back, "You should've told me sooner, honey." He simultaneously slipped his phone out, sending a message to Tony. 

_ 'Think Ms. Feathers is in Pep's room. Morgan's crying. She couldn't find it.' _

JARVIS probably had alerted Tony because his reply came back instantly,  _ 'On it.'  _ followed by another  _ 'I'm done at the workshop. Pete's already on his way back upstairs.' _

Steve sighed in relief as he adjusted Morgan's hands around him and stood up, carrying her to the kitchen and making her sit on the countertop. "Daddy will be here soon and he'll get you your Ms. Feathers back, okay?", Steve kissed her forehead again, handing her water to sip on slowly.

Peter came running the next second. Habitually, Steve alerted him, "No running in the house, Pete." Peter just gave him a sheepish grin, letting out a  _ 'sorry'  _ before he got another glass of water for himself and started babbling about this animation movie that Ned told him to watch. 

Morgan, as expected, was hooked. She had this habit of completely focusing on her older brother, if it wasn't in love or praise, it was to annoy him constantly. They fought like angry kittens but they'd curl up around each other minutes later. 

Tony was the next person to come running in as Steve repeated, "No running in the house." Morgan and Peter, as expected, parroted the same sentence on time along with Steve. Steve just gave them a fake glare, picking up Morgan and letting her down.

She let out a confused noise as she flopped her body against Steve's leg in slight drowsiness. That was probably how she hadn't noticed Tony kneeling besides her and handing her Ms. Feathers.

However, the instant her hands came in contact with her pillow, her eyes were blown wide comically as she flung herself in Tony's arm. Tony tumbled back a little from the force of his little bambina cannonball.

Peter rested his head against Steve's arm which was indication enough that both the kids were tired and were minutes away from sleeping. 

Tony ended up being the clown to keep them awake as Steve heated up their food. He sure protested unconvincingly as Steve pushed them all out of the kitchen. Peter announced that he wanted to start watching that movie now and Morgan followed behind him like the little faithful duckling, her hands clutching her Ms. Feathers.

Tony gave a small smile to Steve, shaking his head as he pressed a sweet kiss on his husband's lips. They took their minute full of peace besides each other before Tony whispered that there was no voice from the living room. 

They both stilled but Tony recovered sooner as he speed-walked out of the kitchen to his deceitful, obviously sleeping children. Steve laughed behind him, adding that the entire responsibility of making the kids eat dinner was now on the genius. 


End file.
